


Note to self: put up curtains - aka New Neighbour (14th December)

by Razzamatazz



Series: 25 days of Steve and Bucky [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Christmas, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dancing Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an adorable skinny blonde guy who sings along to Mariah Carey, dances whenever he's doing anything, and insists on trying to move a couch without any help, moves in next to Bucky, how can he help but fall for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note to self: put up curtains - aka New Neighbour (14th December)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a longer one, probably because I'm putting off revising for my French test on Monday but oh well.  
> I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it :)

Bucky looked up from the TV and noticed a moving van pulling up next door. A scrawny blonde guy got out of the driver’s seat and stretched before he unlocked the door of the house next to Bucky’s and disappeared inside. He emerged a few minutes later and opened up the back of the van, visibly sighing at its contents before starting to carry boxes into the house. Bucky had given up watching the TV entirely to watch this tiny guy, who must have been only 5’4 and 90lbs at the most, dragging boxes inside without any help. A sheen of sweat was already forming over the blonde’s forehead, but his face was set in fierce determination. Bucky had to admit that the guy looked kinda adorable struggling with boxes that towered above him. He chuckled as he saw the man tried to single-handedly move a couch and decided that it was time for him to stop admiring the view and help. Bucky slipped on some shoes and padded over to the van. 

“Need a hand?” he asked, the corner of his mouth turned up in a mocking smile. The blonde jumped at the sound of Bucky’s voice and stared at him for a moment, his mouth hanging open slightly.

“Uh N-no, I’m good thanks,” the blonde stuttered after snapping back to reality. He then proceeded to nearly drop the couch on himself.

“Whoa there!” Bucky laughed as he caught the couch. “Here, let me help,” Bucky adjusted his grip on the couch and helped pull it out of the van. After a lot of wiggling and pushing they managed to get it through the door and into the living room. “Where are we putting this?”

“Just here’s fine,” the blonde panted and they slowly lowered the couch down to the floor. “Thanks.”

“I’m Bucky Barnes, by the way,” Bucky extended his hand to the man as soon as they’d dropped the couch.

“Steve Rogers,” he shook Bucky’s hand and Bucky couldn’t help noting that for such a small guy he had a surprisingly firm handshake.

“So Steve Rogers, we should probably get the rest of your stuff in, it’ll be getting dark soon,” Bucky suggested, running his hand through his unruly hair.

“You really don’t have to help,” Steve began.

“Nonsense! You don’t want to be moving in the dark and anyway, I couldn’t bear to see you struggle alone with those boxes,” this wasn’t entirely true. Bucky could very much bear watching Steve grappling with the heavy boxes, bending over, sweat running down his back. _Focus Barnes!_

“Fine, thanks,” Steve caved and led him outside where they finished unpacking the van. “Thanks again,” Steve said when he was standing in the doorway and everything had been moved into the house. “If there’s anything I can do for you in return just let me know.”

“Oh, I’m sure I can think of something,” Bucky winked and sauntered back over to his own house, giving Steve a jovial wave over his shoulder.

 

Steve shut the door and leaned against it trying to catch his breath and cool his sizzling cheeks. Having only known the man a few hours Steve was already sure that Bucky Barnes would be the death of him.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Bucky breathed out heavily, his breath turning into vapour in the cold air. He trudged home, his hands in his pockets and music blaring into his ears. It had been a long day at work. He slowed as he passed Steve’s house. There was light spilling into the street from his living room window since he still hadn’t put up curtains yet. Bucky looked in absentmindedly then stopped walking entirely and took out his earphones. The sight that greeted him brought a wide grin to his face despite his crappy day at work.

Steve was dancing around the room decorating the Christmas tree he’d set up. Bucky watched with a dopey grin plastered across his face as Steve bopped his hips and draped tinsel on the tree while singing passionately along to _All I Want For Christmas Is You_. It was possibly the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. Steve spun around, holding the tinsel above his head but stopped suddenly when he saw Bucky standing outside. He looked mortified and had gone bright red to the tips of his ears and down his neck. 

Bucky waved at him through the window and walked away. Steve just stood there with his mouth hanging open. _‘Great’_ Steve thought to himself. _‘Way to embarrass yourself in front of the ridiculously hot neighbour. Note to self: put up curtains.’_

\- - - - - - - - - -

Bucky hadn’t seen his cute new neighbour since he’d caught him strutting his stuff to Mariah Carey. He was on his way home from work again, but in a better mood than normal. Instead of listening to his loud music he just listened to the sound of the wind and the world around him. _God, he was so cliché_. He slowed outside Steve’s house again, but this time Steve was outside on his hands and knees in the garden. Bucky stood there for a little while admiring the view.

“What are you doing, Rogers?” Bucky asked causing Steve to jump and turn bright red.

“I was just doing some weeding, this garden’s a mess,” Steve explained sitting back on his heels. 

“It’s fucking freezing out here! You’re going to catch your death!” Bucky exclaimed, resisting the urge to pull him inside, wrap him up in a blanket and force feed him some chicken soup. 

“You sound like my mother,” Steve scowled but stood up, brushing off his knees. 

“Yeah yeah, now get your scrawny ass inside before you turn into an icicle,” Bucky instructed. Steve pouted but did as he was told. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Steve was returning from doing his food shopping when he passed by Bucky’s house on the way to his own. He looked in and saw Bucky sitting on his living room floor with tatters of wrapper paper strewn around him and a frustrated look on his face. Bucky raised his eyes and saw Steve outside and his face immediately brightened. He ran towards the door and out onto the street in his bare feet to where Steve was standing. 

“Steve! I need that favour,” Steve stared at Bucky who was looking like a mad man with his hair untamed and his eyes wild.

“Um sure, just let me put the shopping away,” Steve replied. He went into his house and put the shopping away then walked straight over to Bucky’s. He found the door unlocked so he just went in.

Bucky was sitting where Steve had seen him earlier, looking lost and like a hurricane had swept through his living room. 

“Do you know how to wrap presents?” Bucky asked desperately. 

“Um yeah, I guess,” Steve said cautiously. Bucky thrust a plastic tiara covered in tatters of wrapping paper into Steve’s hands. 

“I’ve been trying to wrap this bastard for nearly an hour, but the points on it keep ripping through the paper,” Bucky nearly sobbed. Steve sat down on the floor next to Bucky and reached for some wrapping paper. 

“Can you pass me the scissors and tape?” Bucky passed them over then watched enthralled as Steve wrapped the tiara. “Have you got a tag and some ribbon?” Bucky handed over a tag and some red ribbon. Steve threaded the tag onto the ribbon and wrapped it around the present. “Hold your finger here,” Steve instructed as he tied the bow. “There! Finished!”

“Thank you! You’re a life saver!” Bucky cried as he threw himself at Steve and felt him tense up before hugging him back. 

“S’alright. Clint doesn’t sound like a girl’s name,” Steve said, reading the label as they pulled apart.

“Yeah, it’s just a bit of a joke,” Bucky smiled, looking at Steve in awe like he’s just performed open heart surgery instead of wrapping a stupid tiara. Steve cleared his throat.

“Well, I’d better go and start dinner,” Steve mumbled getting to his feet. “Just shout if you need any more help with uncooperative tiaras.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Bucky was sitting in his room reading when he saw next door’s bedroom light go on. He and Steve both had windows opposite each other which meant they could both see right into the other’s room when the blinds were up. He looked over and saw Steve walking into his room wearing a pair of jeans and no shirt, drying his hair frantically with a towel. He must have just got out of the shower. He pulled on a shirt dancing along to some music again. Bucky caught himself smiling at as Steve who was now looking in the mirror trying to fix his hair while shaking his hips along to whatever song was playing. _‘Shit’_ Bucky thought to himself. _‘I think I’m falling for that little punk.’_

There was a honk outside and Steve ran out of the room. Bucky got out of the bed and walked over to the window that overlooked the street. He saw Steve running over to a pretty redhead and giving her a long hug, then they got into her car and drove away.

Bucky felt something rise in his chest. _Jealousy?_ His eyes hardened and he grabbed his wallet and keys off of the side and pulled on his jacket before heading out in search of a bar. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Steve waltzed back into his room, it had been so good to see Nat. It had felt like ages since they had last seen each other, what with him moving and her planning her upcoming wedding to Sam. He shrugged off his jacket then looked up and waved when he saw Bucky’s window light up and Bucky stumble into his room. But his hand froze and his smile faltered when he saw another man follow Bucky into the room and kiss him roughly. Bucky kissed the man back and started to remove his top hungrily. Steve’s brain took a moment to process this before he rushed over to the window and shut the blind. 

He collapsed on his bed, his face burning and his eyes pricked with tears. He didn’t know why he felt betrayed. He didn’t have anything more than a bit of flirting with Bucky and probably never would. He’d been stupid to even consider that Bucky would go out with him when he could pull big hunks like the one currently next door who was probably giving him the time of his life.

Steve rolled over onto his front and tried to get to sleep, but this was made difficult by his brain whirring away thinking about what was happened next door, which left Steve feeling both hard and heartbroken. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Steve didn’t bother getting dressed the next day or even brushing his hair. At some point last night he must have managed to get changed into his pyjamas, but this morning he felt too shit to get changed out of them. Steve walked down the stairs to the kitchen to make himself some coffee, checking the time as he went. It was 11:30, he never usually woke up that late but he shrugged it off. He figured he had a reasonable excuse for wanting to stay in bed and avoid the world. The doorbell rang and Steve groaned then stomped over to answer it. He opened the door to find Bucky standing outside holding a parcel. Bucky had dark circles under his eyes. _‘No wonder'_ Steve thought to himself. _‘He’s probably been up all night with his new boyfriend.’_

“Hey, another parcel came for you yesterday when you were out,” Bucky smiled handing him the parcel. 

“Thanks,” Steve responded drily. “Sorry, I’m treating you kinda like a post office at the moment,” he said in a lighter tone.

“I don’t mind,” Bucky winked at him. “How was your date last night?” 

“Date?” Steve looked at him blankly.

“Y’know… that cute redhead that you were with last night?” 

“Oh, Natasha!” Steve laughed. “No, me and Nat aren’t together, just friends. I mean for one thing she’s engaged and even if she wasn’t I don’t swing that way.” 

“Oh, really?” Bucky looked shocked and relieved.

“Yeah, anyway thanks for bringing this, I’ll see you around,” Steve closed the door. He couldn’t deal with looking at Bucky’s sex hair anymore without coffee in his system.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

It was a few days before Christmas and Bucky was pleased to find that Steve hadn’t already left to stay with friends or family. He walked over to Steve’s front door clutching an envelope in his hands. _Now or never, Barnes_. He slipped the envelope discretely through Steve’s letterbox and started walking away but the door opened behind him.

“What’s this?” Steve asked holding the envelope in his hand. 

“It’s your Christmas present,” Bucky took a deep breath trying to keep calm.

“Bucky… I didn’t get you anything,” Steve said apologetically.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Bucky shrugged.

“Can I open it now?” Steve raised his eyebrows.

“If you like,” Steve didn’t need any more encouragement. He opened the envelope and pulled out two tickets for a Manic Street Preachers concert. Steve stared at them, his mouth hanging open.

“I saw the poster on your wall, I thought we could go together, like a date,” Bucky mumbled. “But I mean if you want to take Natasha or someone instead then that’s fine,” Steve just stared at him dumbfounded.

“What about your boyfriend?” was all Steve managed to say in response.

“What boyfriend?” Bucky looked confused.

“The guy that was at your place a couple of nights ago,” Steve muttered.

“Oh… him,” Bucky said as he rubbed the back of his neck, a light blush creeping up his cheeks. “Yeah, he’s not my boyfriend. I don’t even know his name,” he admitted.

“Oh,” Steve said, trying to keep from smiling.

“Yeah…” Bucky looked down at his shoes. “Well you and Nat enjoy the tickets,” Bucky started to turn to leave but Steve grabbed his sleeve. 

“I thought we were going to go together, as a date?”

“I just kinda assumed that you wouldn’t want to go with me,” Bucky murmured, his eyes looking desperately up at Steve, almost pleading with him to tell him otherwise.

“Of course I want to go with you! I’ve been crushing on you ever since I laid eyes on you!” Steve blushed furiously as soon as the words left his mouth. 

“So have I, punk,” Bucky grinned and saw the expression mirrored in Steve’s face.

“Then it’s a date.”


End file.
